qUiEt
by Lunara the Ara
Summary: A creepypasta I wrote. Please review!


My name is Julie. I've been a very big Pokemon fan since I was five years old. See, I had just gotten Fire Red from my friend the other day, and I was absolutely in LOVE with it. The only Pokemon games I ever had were Red and Yellow. The cheap graphics get annoying after nine years; wouldn't you think so?

I had always wanted a shiny Pokemon. You know, the different colored, extremely rare ones? Yeah, I wanted one of my own. So when I arrived in Celadon City, I remembered where the Eevee was at the top of Celadon Mansion from when I played Pokemon Yellow. I found the Pokeball, and saved.

I tried so hard to get that Eevee shiny. And after 2,400 soft resets, I was beginning to lose patience and hope. Seeing the same brown and cream Pokemon that many times, I was growing angry.

"Come on." I muttered to myself, restarting the game once more. "Just be shiny already!"

_Obtained an Eevee!_ The game told me. I rolled my eyes. Same old, same old. _Would you like to give a nickname to this Eevee? _

"No." I said angrily. I pushed B impatiently, wanting to see if this Eevee was shiny or not. I smiled when I saw my trustworthy team of Pokemon. Lv. 30 Charmeleon, Lv.26 Nidorino, Lv. 32 Raichu, and Lv.21 Pidgeotto. I saw the Eevee and frowned. It wasn't going to be shiny. I selected the Eevee, and braced myself for more frustration.

I dropped my gameboy when I laid eyes on it. It was pale gray, with white chest fur! A red star was at the corner of the window. It was shiny! With a huge grin, I picked the gameboy back up, and stared at the beautiful Pokemon in awe. It was a quiet nature, and a male. Overflowing with happiness, I quietly squealed. This has to be the best day of my life! I quickly saved, and continued to play. I had a water stone in my bag, but I wanted to see what this Eevee could do. I found a wild Pidgey after walking in the tall grass for a few seconds. I sent out my Eevee, but something wasn't right... it didn't make its cry. Just the noise that indicates that it's shiny and the yellow stars. I just shrugged it off. I selected attack, and picked Tackle.

_Eevee tried to speak!_ the game told me. I was severely game isn't supposed to say that! _But it failed!_

_Pidgey used Gust!_

_Eevee tried to scream in pain! But it failed!_

At this point, I was totally freaked out. My beautiful shiny Eevee's fur was becoming matted and his ears were being torn!

_Pidgey used Quick Attack!_

_Eevee's in extreme pain!_

I saw that my Eevee's health was very low. I quickly selected RUN.

_Can't escape!_

_Oh crap.._. I thought, terrified of what would happen if my Eevee fainted. My heart was pounding wildly, and my hands were shaky in confusion.

_Eevee used Struggle!_ I saw the Pidgey's health go down about a quarter of the way. Perhaps I could win this!

_Pidgey used Sand Attack! _

_Eevee's accuracy fell!_

_Eevee used struggle! _The Pidgey's health went down to about the amount that my Eevee had. _Critical hit! _

_Pidgey used Whirlwind!_ instead of being blown away, my Eevee's health instead went down to zero. Its sprite fell, without a noise. _Eevee fainted!_ And then I found myself back in the overworld. I was terrified, and I ran my character to a Pokemon Center.

"Welcome to the Pokemon Center!" Nurse Joy said to my character. "Would you like us to heal your Pokemon to full health?" I quickly selected yes. "Alright, we'll take your Pokemon for a few moments..." Once I got my Pokemon back, I quickly checked my Eevee's stats.

God, I wasn't prepared for what I saw...

Blood covered most if not all of the poor Eevee's body. It's mouth was stitched shut, and it looked very sad, with bloody tears in its eyes. The screen suddenly turned black.

"I only wanted to speak..." I heard a soft pleading voice from the speakers of my gameboy. I saw the bloody Eevee sprite once more and I tried to look away; but my eyes were glued to the screen. "Why didn't you let me speak?" The sprite moved, the shiny Pokemon's expression turning from sad to angry. It seemed to be staring straight into my soul. "Why did you stitch my mouth shut? Why do you hate me? YOu DiD thIs tO mE!" The stitches where the mouth would be began to move, slowly tearing open. Blood dripped into the black void that this Pokemon was sitting in.

The mouth finally ripped open and a horrible screeching noise came from my gameboy. I myself screamed and dropped it, backing away. "I'M GoNna KILl yoU!1!" The distorted voice screamed at me. I tried to turn the damn thing off, but the screeching continued and the bloody Eevee never ceased to stare straight at me with it's demented, evil eyes. A huge, sharp-toothed grin spread across its bloodied face; from mauled ear to mauled ear. "i'M gOnnA kiLL YOu! I'm GoINg tO HunT yoU DoWN aND gIvE yOU thE SAmE TreATMenT yOu gAve MeeEeeEeEE!"

When the gameboy went silent, I quickly threw it across the room, and curled up on my bed, shaking in fear. Without noticing, I fell asleep, with no dreams at all...

When I woke up the next morning, I tried to open my mouth to yawn, but it didn't budge. Eyes widening in fear, I brought my hand to my lips. They were stitched shut.

…

…

…

...

"...I tOld YoU I wOulD gET my ReVENgE... JUliE..."


End file.
